


it's only a feeling

by Skyepilot



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fate, Fate & Destiny, Feelings, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Longing, Soul-Searching, Soulmates, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7543144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/pseuds/Skyepilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skoulson RomFest 2k16 REDUX - DAY 5 · 22 July<br/>'Just got a feeling’</p><p>4 Times Daisy Felt Time Stop, and One Time She Didn't</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's only a feeling

1.

Afterwards, she wonders.

When Gordon grabbed her, while she protested, if it was only a side-effect.

Popping in and out of space like that, it can mess with you, right?

Was she outside of time between two places?  Or inside of it?

Or before, that, even when she saw him there.

It’s not very scientific to describe a _feeling_.

He said her name, she thinks, and walked towards her.

How was he there?  Did he come there _for_ her?

Like in a dream.

Then “poof”. Gone.  She blinks it away.

She doesn’t ask her mother what it means.

She’s not very fond of humans anymore.

 

2.

She sees his reflection in the two way mirror, and her breath catches.

The memory and the now match, between future and present, like the game you play when you turn the cards over.

Fate.  That’s what she’s supposed to think.

Fate is haunting her.

The future is now, and he raises his hand with a look of determination and fires the gun in it.

The glass before her shatters and the feeling of release washes over her, like he’s broken the spell.

Time, plus perspective.

He tells her to go on ahead, and she goes.

When she gets to Charles, when she fails, a part of her is ready, sad that she only sees the shape of it now.

That she thought she could change it.

All she can offer is a promise.

 

3.

Compression. 

The pace of life contracting, even though she tries to seem as insignificant as possible, until she can’t.  
  
There are too many moments rushing together at once, and she misses the hiddenness of the Playground.   
  
Even if it was fleeting. Like so many things.   
  
The world presses in, and she wants to push back. She could, literally, send it flying out away from her.

She won’t, though.  That’s not who she is.  
  
But sometimes, sometimes, when those thoughts stir up inside her, when she sees another Inhuman murdered in cold blood by a Watchdog, and waits.

She thinks she sees him, watching her, hidden in the crowd.

Then she wants time to stop. To hold on to this dangerous feeling for a moment.

That he still wants her.

If only time could stop.

It doesn't. 

 

4.

The stillness overtakes her. Like she has crossed over.

Seeing time between two points, or seeing time all at once.

She wonders, fleetingly, about Elena, moving so much faster than the rest of them.

She should be terrified. Of what she can do with these hands, combined with a thought.

But the destruction is beautiful, she thinks.

And Phil Coulson alive and breathing beside her even more so. His sounds the only thing she hears.

“Well,” he finally starts, over the coms, as they float, weightless, watching the ship disintegrate into a thousand harmless points of light.

“Well,” he starts again. “The Kree probably won't forget that.”

The modified Quinjet appears and drops them back into the pull of gravity, when they crawl through the hatch and into decompression.

She looks back out of the porthole down at Earth. “Still there,” she breathes out, once her helmet is off. “You ready to head home?”

Turning, she finds him staring at her, like he did when she found him on the ship. She turned that stuff in his blood off with her own.

She supposes she has Hive to thank, for making her immune.

“I'm already home,” he says with an enigmatic smile. “Besides, I was just starting to have fun.”

She watches his smug-happy expression, and wonders how he does it, really. So glad to be here. Alive.  Almost envies him.

Hive took everything from her. Or she thought. But the Kree tried to take something she couldn't live without.

“It's just like you to say that,” she retorts, clapping him on the shoulder. “When you're not the muscle.”

“Just happy to be rescued,” he says, following her over his shoulder as she moves ahead, looking properly chided. “How's Mack?”

“He's good,” she answers, striding to the cockpit to signal the pilot that all is go. “Elena's with him.”

“Some guys have all the luck,” he says wistfully.

“Some guys?” she shoots back, raising her eyebrows, a little put out.

He walks up beside her, and stands there, quietly.

Then he slides his arm around her waist, and looks ahead through the cockpit window as they begin to re-enter the atmosphere.

It takes her a moment to process it.  His gesture, the view.

And then she leans her head on his shoulder.

 

5.

There are times to not take things slow.

To not question and wonder, but to feel, embrace.

When his mouth is on yours, when he traps his, “I love you”, between the walls of the bunk.

She could wish to make time stop, but then she realizes, there’s even more than that.

The passion she mistook for admiration only.

She could be nostalgic, even, little moments they’ve shared in such spaces, hesitating.

Or she could take this space, with him, and fill it with nowness.

What does Fate know?

Besides how to make you wait too long.

And Fate has never been kissed like this.


End file.
